


Birthdays, anniversaries, football matches

by zeldamonkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldamonkey/pseuds/zeldamonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been thinking about this for a while, and now that he's got that pesky football match out of the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays, anniversaries, football matches

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this.
> 
> Entirely fictional, obviously, to the point where girlfriends don't exist (sorry, girls) but fiancés do, albeit with relaxed attitudes to their intended's participation in a threesome. Um. Sorry again.

Zayn's just taken his pants off when Louis suddenly can't keep it together anymore. He scrambles backwards off the bed, getting one foot tangled in the sheets, nearly landing arse over tits on the floor of Liam's bedroom.

"Sorry lads, sorry, I don't think - I don't think I can do this after all."

His voice sounds higher than normal and he swallows angrily, standing there at the foot of the bed with his limp cock hanging out whilst Liam and Zayn exchange _looks_ on the bed.

"Lou," Liam says, slowly. "Are you sure? 'Cause if you are you know we'll stop, course we will, but. You've been talking about this since before Christmas. And I know you can do it, we did it the other day with the - you know."

It's ridiculous that Liam still can't make himself say dildo, given some of the stuff he spouts off to Louis whilst he's fucking him. They had done it, though, he's right, just the other night after the charity match, Liam holding himself steady balls-deep inside Louis and fumbling around with lube-slick fingers, slowly sliding that stupid pink sparkly dildo in alongside his cock. Harry'd given the dildo to them as a "congratulations for finally getting your shit together" present, the mad bastard. Bet he hadn't thought they'd use it like that.

And Louis had loved it, he had, he'd been begging Liam by the end but it'd been so hard to coordinate things, the angle awkward on Liam's wrist and the slippery silicone stubbornly uncooperative. Liam'd whispered to him afterwards how much better it was going to feel with two cocks instead, with his two best mates inside him. And Louis'd nearly rung Zayn up then and there and demanded he get his arse down to London immediately.

But.

But. The stupid fucking thing is, that Louis always forgets how big Zayn is. It's been a while since the two of them have fucked around, ever since Zayn'd gotten serious with Perrie, really, and the rest of him is so fucking skinny, no meat on his bones at all, sharp angles everywhere. His dick, though. His dick is fat and long, and - Louis risks a glance at the bed where Zayn's holding himself in a loosely curled fist - swollen and dark, already glistening a bit with the tip. Fuck, how the fuck is that meant to fit inside him, if Liam's there too?

"Lou." Zayn's voice is gravelly. "We don't gotta do this, you know. Or - you know Pez said it was alright for us to do it now, like, before the wedding, but. If you change your mind, after, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She knows how it is, with us."

In the quiet that follows, Louis distantly registers that it's still raining, a constant low pattering against Liam's windows. They probably should've put some music on, but then, what do you pick to play when you're planning to get dicked in the arse by two lads at the same time? Maybe they should've asked Harry, he might have a playlist all ready to go, or Grim'd probably help him make one, if not. _It's Raining Men_ would probably feature heavily. 

Louis suppresses a bubble of inappropriate laughter at the thought and forces his gaze back to the bed. The boys are just sitting there patiently, Zayn propped up against Liam's stupid velvet headboard, one hand still curled around his prick, and Liam cross-legged in the middle of the bed, muscle-bound and tanned except for where his pants would be, like a reverse Ken doll. He's looking at Louis steadily, waiting, not even a hint of disappointment on his face.

_Get it the fuck together, Tomlinson,_ Louis tells himself fiercely. _You_ want _this. Just get on with it._

It helps, a bit. Louis takes a deep breath and finally finds his voice again. "Sorry, I - yeah. Just had a bit of a moment, there. But I'm right, now, so - back to your regularly scheduled programming."

Zayn frowns. "You sure, Lou?"

Louis nods, and Liam holds a hand out to him. "Come on, then," Liam says. "Come here."

As soon as Louis gets back on the bed Liam pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders and easing Louis down until he's lying on his back in the middle of the bed, a proper virgin waiting to be deflowered. He feels Zayn settle in on his right side, stroking a cool hand down Louis' ribs. He'd forgotten how cold Zayn's hands always are, a contrast to the heat of his cock and his mouth.

"How're we going to do this, then?" Louis asks, when Liam lets him up for air. They've talked about it, of course, him and Liam, but that all seems distantly theoretical now there are actually three of them in Liam's massive bed.

Liam bites his bottom lip, glancing between Louis and Zayn. "I thought - I'll open you up, for a bit, first? And then you can go on top of Zayn, and I'll, like, be behind you."

"Li, if you can't say you're going to fuck me then you shouldn't be doing it." It shouldn't make Louis feel better, the way Liam's still so shy about things, but somehow it does. They might be doing a totally mad thing here but he's doing it with Liam.

"Big talk from the one who didn't even have the guts to tell me he wanted this himself and made Liam do it instead," Zayn interjects, which, yeah, okay, fair enough. 

"Would both of you shut up and do something better with your mouths already?" Liam says, and oh look, somehow he's snuck down between Louis' legs, bottle of lube at the ready.

Sometimes Liam has excellent ideas. Louis raises his mouth up to Zayn's, just as Liam pushes a finger inside him.

Kissing Zayn is sweet, comfortable, familiar even after all this time, like slipping into an old pair of slippers again at the start of winter. And fuck, Louis can never tell Zayn he's just compared his mouth to a pair of slippers or Zayn'll never snog him again. But it's good, anyway; hot and wet. Louis wraps a hand around the nape of Zayn's neck, holding him close. Feels like Zayn hasn’t shaved today, either, and their stubble rasps together. Louis' lips are going to be red and raw by the time they've finished.

Louis almost doesn't notice when Liam goes in with another finger. The stretch is easy, but then it ought to be: Liam's fucked him once already this morning, just to take the edge off, sliding into him slow and sweet. After Liam'd come he'd pulled out and shoved two fingers back inside Louis where he was hot and messy, keeping his place, and sucked Louis off until he'd come down Liam's throat, stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Liams voice brings him back to the present. "You reckon you're ready for Zayn, Lou?"

Louis gives an experimental wriggle on Liam's fingers, and yeah, he does. They all shuffle around so Zayn's on his back, head propped on a pillow, Louis kneeling up over him. Louis occupies himself tracing the outlines of Zayn's wing tattoos whilst Liam slicks up Zayn's cock. Louis' hard, too, his dick curving up against his stomach, but he feels an odd lack of urgency about it, like, somehow his dick knows that they've got a way to go, yet. 

He glances over his shoulder at Liam. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Liam's got one hand wrapped around the base of Zayn's cock, holding it steady. "When you're ready."

Louis sinks down on Zayn slowly, breathing through it, giving himself time to adjust to the stretch. Zayn's a bit fatter than Liam, Louis thinks, or maybe it's just the unfamiliar angle. He and Liam don't often do it this way, with Louis on top; Liam prefers to have Louis under him, pressing him into the mattress. Either way, it's a long minute before he settles into the cradle of Zayn's hips, Zayn's cock heavy and full inside him.

"Fuck, Louis." Zayn looks blissed out, like he does when he's high and just floating, pupils blown and tongue darting out over his bottom lip. "You feel amazing, fuck, I'd forgotten how good you are."

His cool hands are stroking restlessly up and down Louis' sides. Louis leans forwards and props himself over Zayn, steadying himself to drop down and catch Zayn's mouth in a kiss.

He hears a strangled noise from behind him. Liam.

"You two look so fucking brilliant like that, you have no idea," Liam says. His hands join Zayn's on Louis' body, stroking over his shoulders and down his back, dipping into his waist and over the flare of his hips. He gives them a squeeze. "Can you move, Lou? Want me to help?"

"Yeah. Yeah, c'mon." 

Louis straightens up and starts to rock, Liam's hands on his hips guiding him as he shifts up and down, little rolls at first to get used to the feel of Zayn inside him, then long, smooth upstrokes and fucking himself back down hard, just how he likes it. Zayn's hands have tightened on his waist and he's just holding on, mouth open, eyes fixed on Louis' face.

Louis only manages ten or fifteen really good rounds before Zayn groans and stops him moving, holding him still with Zayn's cock buried in him. "Wait - just, I'm not gonna last if you do that, you feel too good."

Louis is appalled. "Don't you even fucking think about coming yet, Malik," he says. "I'm nowhere near done with you." He goes in for a double nipple twist, but Zayn slaps his hands away.

"Stop being so fucking hot, then, you dick,” he says.

"Lads," Liam admonishes from behind them. "Really?"

Louis looks at Zayn, who rolls his eyes then shrugs. "He's your boyfriend," he says.

"And a lovely one he is, too," Louis says grandly. "Doing all this for me. Isn't that right, lovely Liam?"

"Yes, and if you'd stop being a twat and lean over again we could get on with it," Liam says, shoving gently at Louis' back.

Louis goes with it, folding himself over Zayn, propping himself up with his elbows on Zayn's shoulders. He feels a sudden need to giggle rising in him at the thought of what they're about to try to do, so he busies himself kissing Zayn instead, licking into his mouth.

A moment later he's grateful for the distraction: Liam's tracing around his entrance with one blunt finger, slick with lube. 

"Okay, here we go. Breathe, Lou," he says, and the pressure increases until it the tip of his finger pops in, squeezed tight alongside Zayn's cock.

Louis can't help the little noise that escapes him, somewhere between a squeak and a yelp. It's stupid, he's taken more than this before, why does this feel like so much?

He must have tightened up involuntarily, because Zayn's expression is almost pained, and he's rubbing at Louis' forearms, trying to distract him. "Hey, come on, man," he's saying. "You're alright, you're okay, we've got you."

Louis forces himself to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He feels himself relax as he does, and Liam's finger nudges in a bit deeper.

"Okay?" Liam asks. 

"Yeah. Just - give me a minute, maybe, before you do another?" 

"Of course. Zayn, keep him busy for me?"

Louis expects Zayn to go in for another kiss, but instead he sneaks a hand between their bellies and wraps his long, cool fingers around Louis' cock. Louis' only half hard, and he's embarrassed for a minute - like, he'd asked for this, he'd wanted it, got Liam to sort it out with Zayn and Perrie and everything, and now Zayn'll think he's not really into it after all. But Zayn doesn't say anything, just brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it, getting it wet, and then goes back to Louis' cock, jacking him firmly back to hardness. 

Liam's next finger goes in more easily, maybe because Zayn's softened a bit with the effort of holding still inside Louis, giving them a bit more room. When Liam's got both fingers in to the second knuckle he starts gently sliding them in and out, stretching. Louis can feel a third finger - or maybe Liam's thumb? - brushing against his taut rim. He closes his eyes, trying not to think about what he must look like, bent over with a cock and two fingers stuffed in him.

It's like Liam's reading his mind. "Fuck, Lou," he says in a hushed voice. "I wish you could see this - you've got no idea what you look like. It's fucking amazing, you're just, like, opening up for me."

"Don't," Louis grunts out, eyes still jammed shut. He won't be able to do this if Liam's going to talk about it, he just won't. "I don't want to - look, will you just do it already?"

Liam's fingers stop moving. "You sure?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yeah. Come on, I'm fine, that pink horror of Harry's is bigger than your fingers anyway." 

Liam's still hesitating. "It's not really, though - like, maybe a bit, but it's not as big as Zayn."

He's right, it's not, but Louis' trying not to think about it. "Come _on_ , Liam. You're not chickening out on me, are you?" He opens his eyes and fixes them on Zayn. "Zayn, tell him to get on with it."

Zayn and Liam exchange a look over Louis' shoulder. Then Zayn shrugs. "You heard him, Li. I guess he knows when he's ready better than we do."

Louis' suddenly intensely grateful that Liam can't see his face. Zayn's his best mate, and they've done a lot of shit together, but he doesn't know Louis' tells in bed quite as well as Liam does. If Liam could see him now he'd probably insist that they stop, take a step back, maybe try another day, but they've come this far and Louis' determined to see it through.

"Hmm." Liam still doesn't sound entirely convinced, but he slides his fingers around once more, then pulls them out. Louis tries not to think about how open he feels without them, how Zayn's cock which had filled him up properly not ten minutes ago now feels like so much less.

Liam's moving about behind him, probably slicking himself up. He always uses too much lube, and generally it annoys the shit out of Louis. Today, though, he's not going to complain.

"Right." Liam settles himself behind Louis, a warm weight along his back. Louis can feel the slippery length of his cock pressing against the bottom of his spine. It makes everything a bit too real. Fuck, they're really going to do this.

Liam's not one to be hurried, though. "Zayn, you okay in there?" he asks.

"Yeah," Zayn says, looking up at Louis and biting his bottom lip. "Yeah, I think I'm good, but can I just - " he grabs hold of Louis' hips and pumps up into him, twice, three times, cock firming up again inside Louis, then stills again with a groan. "Okay. Ready."

"Okay. Lou, what are you going to say if you need us to stop?"

Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes; Liam can't see him, anyway. "I'm not going to need to use a bloody safeword, Liam. I can take it."

But Liam's got his no-nonsense voice on. "Lou. What would you say?"

He lets out a theatrical sigh. "Rovers. I'd say rovers, Liam, should I want you to stop, which I won't."

"Right, good. Don't forget." Liam presses a quick kiss to Louis' left shoulder blade, which Louis tries to ignore in the interests of not completely losing it. Then he presses Louis' shoulders down slightly. "Can you lean forward a bit more for me? The angle's not quite right."

Louis leans down until he's bent almost in two, hanging right above Zayn's face. Zayn goes cross eyed, then sticks his tongue out at him. "Hi, Lou," he says.

Louis sticks his tongue out, too. He's got this, it's fine, it's just Liam and Zayn. He doesn't know what he's been worrying about.

"Okay," Liam says. "I'm gonna do it on three, right? One, two, three - "

"Fuck. Motherfucking cunting arse fucking bollocks fucking shit, Liam, _fuck_!" Louis' practically shrieking by the end but fucking hell, it _burns_ , Liam's cock splitting him open, coring him.

"Breathe, Lou, come on." Liam's got one arm on the bed holding himself steady but he wraps the other one around Louis' chest, puts his mouth up to Louis' ear. "Breathe through it."

"You fucking breathe!" He knows he sounds hysterical but he can't help it. "Fuck, fuck, I can't, I can't," he chants. "It's too much, it's too much, I can't do it."

"Louis." Liam's voice is right in his ear. He hasn't moved at all since he first pushed inside Louis, and he's trembling a little bit with the effort. "You've got this, Lou, and we've got you. You know what to say if you want me to stop, but unless you say it then I'm staying right here, okay? I've got you."

"Fuck." It sounds like a sob. _Rovers_ is on the tip of Louis' tongue and he almost says it, almost gives in because this is so much more than he'd thought it would be, he clearly had _no fucking idea_ what he'd been asking for - but. He looks down and there's Zayn, staring up at him with a look of absolute awe on his face, just total disbelief, and Liam's arm is still around him, holding him firm although the rest of Liam is shaking with the effort of staying still. Louis draws in a shuddering breath. He's got tears in the corners of his eyes and he blinks them away before they can fall.

"Okay," he says. "Don't - just don't move for a minute. Let me get used to it."

Liam's arm tightens around his chest. "Whatever you need."

Louis shuts his eyes and breathes. The first overpowering burn has faded, but as the seconds pass it becomes clear to Louis that the rest of it isn't going to become less overwhelming with time. The feeling of fullness is something else, anchoring him wholly in his body, inescapable.

"Okay," he says eventually, opening his eyes. "I think - if you go slowly?"

There's no way of doing this smoothly, though. Despite all the slick, Louis' so tight that it's an effort for Liam to work his way in, inch by inch. Each little jab of Liam's hips forces Louis' breath out of him. By the time Liam's in as far as he can go, pressed tight up to Louis' back, Louis' breath is coming in great whooping gasps.

"Louis." Liam's voice seems to be coming from a long way away. "Louis, you still with me?"

He is, and yet he's also not. Most of him is here, in Liam's bedroom, surrounded and held up and _filled_ , but part of his mind is just floating, flying on endorphins. 

"I think he's okay," Louis distantly hears Zayn say. "He looks - amazing. D'you think - he's really fucking hard, d'you think we should, like, get him off?"

"Lou," Liam again, right in his ear, "Lou, do you want Zayn to get you off?"

Words are tricky, his tongue thick and slow in his mouth, but Louis manages to nod.

This time, Zayn's hand on his cock feels like close-up fireworks, sparks of too hot too bright. It's almost too much, and Louis opens his mouth to ask him to stop, when the feeling suddenly changes to the wound-up, tight feeling he gets before he comes, only dragged out over long long seconds instead, spreading through his whole body. 

"Move," he rasps out, voice almost unrecognisable. "Move, Li, fuck me."

Mercifully, for once Liam doesn't ask if he's sure, just pulls back a precious few inches and then slams back in, hard, does it again and again and again until something explodes outwards at the base of Louis' spine and he's coming, shooting up over his chest, clenching around the hard lengths inside him. He hears Liam groan behind him and then Liam's coming, too, emptying himself into Louis' arse, hot and wet.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Zayn says. Louis doesn't even think Zayn's come yet but he can't bring himself to care. He slumps forward over Zayn's chest, boneless and useless. 

Liam, at least, still seems to be functioning, still looking after him. "Lou, I'm going to pull out. I'll try to go slow but you need to breathe, alright?"

Louis giggles into Zayn's sternum, suddenly finding everything hilarious. "You and your fucking breathing, Liam, like we’re doing fucking yoga or something."

It does hurt a bit when Liam moves, but not as much as Louis'd thought it would. He's still flying high on the endorphin rush, maybe. At hot trickle of come follows Liam out and Louis should definitely feel embarrassed about that, but somehow he doesn't. Fuck, though, Zayn's still hard inside him, they need to fix that. Louis tries to muster the energy to bounce on him a bit, but he's all over jelly and his legs aren't doing what he tells them.

Liam's tugging at his shoulders, anyway, pulling him up. "Come on, Lou, off." 

He's never been more grateful for Liam's biceps in his life. Liam doesn't even have to put any effort in as he lifts Louis off Zayn's cock and helps him roll off to the side. Louis' thighs and his arse are screaming at him as he settles on his back. Right, _this_ is why they'd decided to wait until after his match. He's going to be limping for a day, at least.

"Zayn," Louis tells Liam, stretching out a hand towards him. "Gotta help Zayn."

"I've got it, Lou," Liam says.

But when Louis looks across at Zayn, he looks like he's already got things well in hand - he's kneeling up on the bed, jerking himself rapidly, the fat head of his cock peeking in and out of his fist. 

He notices Louis looking and bites his lip. "Lou, fuck, you looked so fuckin' wrecked, mate." His eyes dart down from Louis' face to his groin, and he flushes a bit when he asks, "Can I - can I see?"

For a second Louis thinks Zayn's asking to look at his cock, which, there's nothing sexy about a limp dick - then he realises. His cheeks heat. He can't believe Zayn would want to - but then, Louis has just come harder than he can remember ever doing from having two cocks in his arse, so who is he to judge?

He bends his knees up, ignoring the stretch in his overused muscles, then drops his hands down to his bum, holds his bum cheeks apart so Zayn can see, dips a couple of fingers in to pet at his hole, puffy and wet.

"Fucking christ, Lou." Zayn's shuffled a bit closer, up between Louis' legs, and his fist is moving so fast on his cock it's almost a blur. "Can I, will you let me come on you?"

He's already a sticky mess of sweat and come and lube. "Do it," he tells Zayn. "I want you to."

The words are barely out of his mouth when Zayn's breath hitches on a gasp and he's coming, spurting warm and wet over Louis' arse and trickling down his thighs.

Louis lets his legs drop back with a sigh, the last of the adrenaline draining out of him. Fuck, he's exhausted. He could sleep for a week.

He's not sure how long they all lie there, sprawled out on the bed. It feels so amazing to just be still. Maybe, Louis thinks, maybe he can just never move again. Though he might need to eat eventually. 

Liam, of course, recovers first. The bed dips as he leaves for a moment, and then he's back with a couple of warm flannels, tossing one to Zayn and carefully cleaning Louis up with the other. He chucks it on the floor when he's done, then cuddles up behind Louis, urging him on to his side to be the little spoon. Louis snuggles back into it, pulling Liam's arm over his shoulder and across his chest. He raises an eyebrow at Zayn, who's standing at the foot of the bed, watching them with a fond expression on his face. 

"You joining us for a cuddle, then?" he asks.

Zayn shakes his head. "Nah, I'd better get back to my place. Pez and her mum are gonna be back from shopping soon and I reckon I'll need a wash and a change before we go out for dinner."

Louis glances at the clock on Liam's bedside table. Fuck, it's only four o'clock; with the gloomy weather and everything that's happened today it feels more like bedtime.

He bites back a yawn. "'Kay. Lock the door behind you on your way out, will you? I'm never getting out of bed again."

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn says, digging about on the floor for his trousers and pulling them on. "Do a man a favour in bed and this is the thanks you get, huh? I expected it from you, Lou, but I thought Liam had better manners."

"Sorry, Zayn, can't talk now," Liam says into the back of Louis' neck, breath tickling Louis' hair. "Cuddling."

Zayn snorts. "You two are ridiculous." He pulls his jumper over his head, then pats his pockets as if to check he has everything. "Alright, lads, I'm off then. Try to remember to change those sheets sometime, yeah?" He turns to go.

"Hey, Zayn," Louis says, stopping him before he gets to the bedroom door. He doesn’t quite have the words to say what he’s feeling, but he can’t just let Zayn leave. He settles on, "Thanks, like, for today. It was - yeah. Thanks."

Zayn smiles. "I won't say anytime, mate, cause I don't reckon that's something you'll want to do very often. But. Um. Like - if you ever wanted to, again? I’ll talk to Pez, and maybe on, like, special occasions?"

Louis snorts. "What, like for my birthday?”

"Anniversaries," Liam supplies from behind him. "Wicked performances in charity football matches."

"Yeah. Um." Zayn shifts nervously on his feet. "Pez might - I reckon she might want to watch, if there's a next time, so - would you be up for it, if she did?"

Louis imagines doing this again, held up and fucked open by his two best mates, Perrie there too, watching them take him apart - 

Liam's arm tightens around him. "You in, Lou?" he asks softly. "I am, if you are."

How did he get so fucking lucky, to find mates like this, a boyfriend like this? "Yeah, he says. "Yeah, I'm in."


End file.
